It is frequently desirable to place a helicopter into a hangar or other shelter between flights. Nevertheless, because helicopters are often configured with skids rather than wheels, they become difficult to move once on the ground. Moving a helicopter into a hangar thereby becomes a challenging task and requires specialized equipment.
One solution to the above-identified problem is simply to have the helicopter land on a flat trailer and then towing the trailer and helicopter into a hangar. Nevertheless, this solution requires the presence of the trailer, some means of towing the trailer, and a pilot with enough skill to reliably land on a small platform. Other solutions have also been proposed and can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,223,856; 4,488,612; 4,516,744; 4,580,764; 5,056,981; 5,135,346; 6,325,403; and 7,074,003. However, these solutions may be overly complex, expensive, and/or difficult to use. They may also be too large and/or heavy to be easily transported in a helicopter, making these solutions unavailable when the helicopter travels away from its home base.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for alternative solutions for moving helicopters equipped with skids while the helicopters are on the ground.